


Seal Our Fate

by spicykitkatbar



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting for Survival, Language, Love Triangles, Love in the apocalypse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicykitkatbar/pseuds/spicykitkatbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end had happened so suddenly and so fast, no one was prepared. Many died, but they didn't stay died for long... they always came back as walking corpses. The shells of their old selves. They attacked the living. People had begun fighting to survive. Nowhere was safe. Only numbers kept people alive...</p><p>Update: March 2017, this story is under major construction. I will be rewriting EVERYTHING and changing the way the story is heading. For more updates, follow me on tumblr @spicykitkatbar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Oda, I am not claiming them as mine.

_“I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

_  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_

_  
The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake_

_  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes”_

* * *

Trafalgar Law awoke to someone, that someone being Roronoa Zoro, shaking him awake, and telling him it was his turn to go on watch. The doctor grumbled and glared at Zoro, but got up none the less. He threw on his shirt, laced up his boots, and grabbed his sword and rifle. He crawled out of the tent he shared with Zoro, Sanji, and Bepo and went over to the RV where he was stationed to take watch at.

The camp consisted of nine tents, foldable tables for eating and preparing food, surrounded by the vehicles of the survivors. There was the RV; where the injured were held and the doctors worked (Law and Chopper split their time, since Law also had to watch for the infected); the bus, Usopp’s van which held all the weapons and supplies; and a few other cars. It wasn’t the best or safest way to camp, but it was better than nothing.

Law climbed up on top of the RV and stood up, looking into the dense forest in front of him. He turned and saw Killer looking over at him, Law nodded to him before turning back to watch. It would’ve been easier with flashlights, but light attracted the infected. As well as sound, that’s why Law always had his sword with him. He knew that if he saw any zombies, he would wait until they were close and then jump down from the RV and kill it with his blade. Killer would do the same.

Law sighed as he looked out into the trees. He really wanted to sleep; he was exhausted from fighting yesterday when their old camp was attacked and from healing members in the group, and from worrying all the time. But he knew that he needed to suck it up so everyone would be safe. He figured he’d ask Bepo to drive tomorrow.

The dark-haired male sat in the chair that rested on the top of the RV, his hands on his blade and his eyes sweeping the surrounding area. It was quiet in the woods and it made Law nervous, it was _too_ quiet. Usually the zombies were making noise, but there was nothing. No moaning or growling. No screaming…

Law could still hear the screaming from everyone who was bitten; hear the screaming when all of this started.

* * *

Law had been working in the hospital when this began. People had been swarming in from being attacked, being bitten. At first, he and the other doctors had thought that there was a rabid animal, or pack of rabid animals, until the patients who had come in turned and attacked the doctors. Law hadn’t been bitten, but he was attacked, and he had stabbed the zombie with the scalpel he had been holding. Law still didn’t know how he had gotten out of the hospital, but he had gotten home before anything else happened, though he hadn’t expected to get home and find three of his roommates dead.

He had gotten home and found Jean Bart, Penguin, and Shachi dead. And he had found Bepo curled up in the corner, a gun in his hand. He was shaking and crying, and when Law approached him, the large man embraced him, crying in the doctor’s shoulder, and saying that he was sorry over and over again. Once Bepo had stopped crying, he told Law what had happened. Jean Bart had gotten home, complaining about some freak biting him, and eventually he had turned and attacked Penguin and Shachi, and then moved to kill Bepo, but the large man had shot him before he could even get off of the floor where Penguin was dying. After Jean was dead, Bepo killed Penguin after the man told him to, and Shachi had asked Bepo the same. When Bepo finished telling Law, he had begun crying again, his head buried in his hands. Law had comforted him until he stopped crying and then Law helped Bepo into his room, letting his best friend sleep in his bed. Law hadn’t slept that night. He spent his time watching the news and the street in front of their house. He watched as the walking corpses walk the street in front of their home, not knowing what he should do. He didn’t want to stay but he didn’t know if leaving would be safe. He decided that it would be better to take their chances and see if they could find a safe place.

He turned back to the TV and saw the new caster running while her camera men were getting eaten alive. It made him sick to his stomach, but his eyes wouldn’t leave the screen.

 _“…I would advise you to stay in your homes and wait until rescue comes…”_ And then the screen went black. And Law knew rescue wouldn’t be coming, and so he decided they would leave home.

When morning came, Bepo and Law packed food, clothing, and other supplies they would need and left their home. They went looking for other survivors, leaving everything they knew behind. As they drove, they found a high way full of abandoned cars and saw people lining the side of the road, looking down at the city. Law and Bepo got out to see what was going on and what they saw was the city on fire. Helicopters were above the city, and jets flew overhead, dropping bombs on the city. People began crying and shouting, and Law realized that there were still survivors in the city. Survivors who believed that help was coming…

Law felt angry and sad about what had happened. The government had lied to them and had given up on the city.

What happened that day, had happened again and again, to every large city in the country, and that was when Law figured that the government had given up on everyone.

Eventually, Law and Bepo had found a group of survivors and they were welcomed with open arms. They fit into the group immediately. And that was when Law got into a weird routine with Kid… 

* * *

“Law,” a voice behind him spoke, making him tense slightly before turning. He met golden eyes and a pale face.

“Eustass-ya,” Law nodded to him, his voice soft. He smirked slightly and took a step forward.

Kid’s eyes were on Law’s as the doctor moved towards him. “When does your shift end?”

Law shrugged, “I don’t know. Roronoa-ya woke me a few moments ago, telling me it was my shift.”

Kid frowned, but nodded his head, “I see…”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Law whispered, his lips forming a frown, but Kid shook his head, mumbling a gruff “nothing.” Law rolled his eyes and snorted. “If you want to _spend time_ with me, I could ask Sanji-ya if he would be willing to take over my shift. We have to go on a supply run anyways…”

Law didn’t miss the way Kid’s eyes brightened, though he didn’t say anything about it, knowing Kid would never admit it. So, the doctor just rolled his eyes once more and climbed down from the bus. Kid stayed up there just in case something happened. Law went towards the table that served as the kitchen, where Sanji was reading a book and Robin was sitting with her husband, Franky. Franky’s head was in her lap and she was running her fingers through his hair. She smiled at Law when he approached and Franky gave a small grin. Sanji glanced up when he heard him approach and then closed his book so he could listen to Law.

“Hey, Law,” the cook said.

Law gave a short nod and a small smile, he then rested his sword on his shoulder.

“I was going to ask you if you could take over my shift,” Law began and then watched Sanji’s knowing eye drift to Kid and saw the cook’s lips twitch before meeting Law’s eyes. “Kid and I want to go on a supply run, considering that we are low on food and cooking supplies, plus we could all use some new clothing… I’ll do your shift whenever that is tomorrow…”

Sanji gave a small nodded and grin before standing, “I’ll do your shift. Mine is going to be after Zoro’s tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thanks,” Law said, smirking as he turned to nod to Kid, who was watching them. He turned back to Sanji, “Thanks again.”

Sanji nodded, “Make sure you try to get me some more pans. I lost the ones that I had before we left.” Law nodded to him and made sure he remembered that. Sanji switched with Kid and the red-head made his way to Law.

When the larger man got over to Law, he grabbed his hand, or wrist rather, and went over to his old truck on the other side of camp. They passed by Luffy and Nami, who were talking quietly. Chopper and Zoro were nowhere in sight, but Law knew Zoro was asleep and Chopper was in the RV with Smoker, Tashighi, and Kaya, making sure they were all okay.

They passed Bepo, who smiled at Law and watched as Kid grabbed two guns and his knife before grabbing his truck keys. Kid put the knife in his pocket and strapped the guns to his belt before grabbing Law’s wrist once more and led him to the truck. The duo got in and Kid started the truck and backed up, being careful not to hit any of the other cars. Once on the road, Kid looked over at Law and asked him what they needed to get while on the run and Law told him. The rest of the ride was quiet.

Kid pulled up to a house, and looked over at Law, “I cleaned it out a while ago, while you were asleep.” Kid’s voice was quiet. And Law nodded before stepping out of the truck, his sword ready just in case. He followed Kid in the house, then once they were at the door, Kid let Law go in first.

Law heard the door close behind him and turned to see Kid right behind him. The doctor smirked at him and Kid grinned at him before moving closer, and then pulled Law to his larger frame. Their lips met in a rough quick kiss, teeth clashed together.  
  
The doctor let out a breathless chuckle after they separated. "That was nice," he sighed, resting his hands on Kid's shoulders.   
  
Kid chuckled darkly in Law's ear, and then bit at the gold ear rings, tugging on them. "I've been wanting to do this since we got here. Since we did this last time."  
  
Law moaned deeply in his throat, and ran his tattooed fingers through fiery hair, and pulled the mechanic in for another kiss. Kid growled against his mouth, his large hands grasping at the mound of Law's ass, causing the smaller man to gasp and grip his hair.  Kid grunted and then backed Law into a wall, his lips now on the smaller man's jaw, tasting the sweat and grime there.   
  
Law's hands went to the back of Kid's neck, and then slid down to his shoulder blades and upper back, feeling his muscular back through his tee shirt. Law gripped the fabric and began tugging on it, and Kid moved away from him to take it off.   
  
When Kid's shirt was off, Law's hands instantly went to his abdomen. The mechanic began nipping and biting at Law's throat, causing the man to moan softly at the feeling. Law didn't have to worry about Kid leaving marks; he knew he wouldn't, especially with what had happened the first time they had done this. Usopp and Chopper had thought that Law was infected, and when Law told them what had happened... Kid hadn't liked that.   
  
Law's mind went back to what was happening that moment when Kid nearly ripped his shirt off, his hands running over the tan skin beneath. Law let out a breathy sigh at the feeling of the mechanic's warm, rough hands on his chest and abdomen. Law wrapped his arms around his neck; his lips on Kid's jaw, being careful not to leave any marks, and heard a deep growl come from within his chest. A smirk appeared on Law's lips and he looked into Kid's eyes.  
  
"How do you want me?" he said against Kid's lips.  
  
A wicked grin appeared on Kid's lips, "On your knees."  
  
Law smirked and then dropped down in front of the taller man, his eyes never leaving Kid's. Law knew exactly how to get Kid off; all he had to do was let him have his way with him. Law didn't mind. It distracted him from the wasteland outside.  
  
Kid ran his hands through Law's raven locks, tugging slightly, making Law hiss in pleasure. The doctors long fingers unbuttoned Kid's jeans and pulled the zipper down, and then pulled his jeans down to his thighs. Law looked up at him and then pulled Kid's cock out of his boxers; he leaned forward and ran his tongue down the underside of his member, causing Kid to growl deep in his throat. The mechanic's yellow eyes stared down at Law; they were filled with lust, want, and hunger.   
  
Law's hands went to the base and he kissed the tip, his eyes dark as he looked up. Kid was watching him intently, waiting for Law to get on with it. A smirk graced Law's face and he wrapped his lips around the tip of Kid's cock, and he began to suck. Kid threw his head back slightly and ran his finger down Law's face, stopping at his lips that were now around him.   
  
Law knew that Kid loved it like this, having Law to himself. Loved Law giving him what he wanted loved the way Law looked when Kid _wrecked_ him.  
  
He began bobbing his head and sucked harder, tears spilling from the corner of his eyes, but Law didn't care. He wanted this, wanted to give Kid pleasure. So, he gave it to him, just the way he liked it. Hard and fast. Law looked at Kid's face; seeing his lips parted, letting out pants of air, his eyes shut tightly, reddened cheeks, sweat dripping from his forehead which caused hair or to stick to damp skin. Law loved when Kid looked like this. Loved seeing Kid in pleasure...  
  
His lips slid down already damp skin, and he moaned around Kid when he tasted pre-cum, causing Kid to groan when he felt the vibration from Law's throat. Law's cock hardened even more at the sound mixed with the taste that was Kid. Kid fisted Law's hair, his eyes now open and staring down at the man before him. Law smirked around him, and moved faster, knowing that's what he wanted. Law ran his tongue on the underside of his cock as he bobbed his head, his hands gripping Kid's hips, giving him leverage. He felt Kid's large hand on the back of his head, steering him closer until Law's nose bushed his pubic hair and he was down Law's throat. Law moaned, breathing in the musty scent of Kid, the scent that only he had. Law closed his eyes for a short moment, and he felt Kid run a finger over the lips wrapped around his cock.  
  
"Trafalgar..." Kid's voice sounded rough as he spoke down to him, and he opened his eyes to see Kid looking at him with an expression so wrecked and so... _loving_ , it made him almost come right there in his pants. Law then moved back until only the tip was in his mouth before moving back down. He opened his throat for Kid, swallowing him whole and then Kid released, a loud groan leaving his already parted lips. He gripped the back of Law's head, holding the man there as he came. When Kid came back down, Law pulled away, swallowing, and stood up. He wiped his mouth, making sure to get the drops that escaped and licked his hand clean, all while staring into Kid's eyes. Kid looked like he was in bliss, which was saying something, considering that the mechanic had a permanent scowl on his face.  
  
"C'mere," Kid said, his hand reaching for him and he stepped forward, bringing his arms around Kid's neck. Their lips met in a lazy kiss and then Law moaned, feeling Kid's hands on his chest, moving up and down his waist. Kid's fingers slipped under his jeans, then his underwear, and finally around his cock. Law let out a small moan, and leaned his head on Kid's shoulder. He felt Kid's lips on his temple and felt those lips curl into a grin as the man undid Law's pants and pulled him out, all the while stroking him. Law breathing was harsh and uneven as Kid stroked him into completion. When Law came, he moaned quietly and gripped Kid's biceps.  
  
They stayed there for a moment, Kid leaning against the wall next to the front door, Law in his arms, until Kid tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled up his pants. He helped Law back into his jeans and wiped his hand on the wall behind him, not missing the small smirk on Law's lips. Kid grinned at him before burying his head in the doctor's neck, breathing in the smell of sweat and sex from Law's skin. He kissed the skin softly before lifting his head to stare down at Law. Law calmed his breathing before looking up at the man, a large smirk on his face, "Well, that was... lovely."  
  
Kid nodded in agreement and pulled Law in for a rough kiss. The doctor hummed against his lips, his hands burying themselves in fiery red hair once again. They kissed lazily for a short while before putting their shirts back on, and moved deeper into the house. They had made their way to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets, seeing if there was anything to take back to camp.   
  
Law had found some canned food, checking the labels to see what the cans were. There were three cans of peas, four cans of peaches, two cans of beans, and six cans of soup. He knew that wouldn't be enough for the group, but it was something. Kid found some silverware and cooking utensils, two pans, and a few glass jars. They knew that Sanji would be happy with what Kid had picked out for him, and that he would store food in the jars.   
  
"Wish there was some bread, and sandwich would be killer right now," Kid said, a large grin on his face and an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Law rolled his eyes as he put the cans with the supplies Kid gathered, hating that he was being teased for his hatred of bread, "For you, sure. Not me."  
  
Kid chuckled darkly, causing Law to throw a glare at him, which only made the man laugh harder. Law grumbled and moved to the other side of the kitchen to see if he could find anything else they might need. Kid did the same on the other side. But, just in case they stayed closer together.  
  
Law found some old shopping bags and piled their goodies into one, and then they made their way deeper into the home. They found a bedroom, ignoring the blood and guts on the walls and door, and went to the closet to see if there were any clothes left. They were in luck, finding shirts and jackets. They would need the jackets, due to the temperature dropping down. Kid stuffed the jackets in two of the bags, fitting as much as he could until the bags were bulging. Law took another bag and filled it with pants and other articles of clothing. They went into another bedroom and got more clothing and then repeated the process once more before their arms were filled with supplies. They went back to the front of the house, though Kid went back into the living room after he caught sight of a few weapons. They piled everything into the car and went back into the house once more to see if there was anything else they needed. Kid had gone into the garage to see if they had any tools or gas cans, while Law was in the bathroom looking through medicine cabinets. He had found a few health kits and pain killers, as well as some useless junk such as make-up and old jewelry.   
  
Law was in his way back to the front door to get back to the car where he could hear Kid waiting for him, when his eye caught sight of a picture in the floor. He bent to receive it, being careful not to cut his hand on the broken glass, and pulled the picture from the frame that once held it. It was a picture of a girl and what looked to be her father. The girl had large purple eyes and long pink hair that was pulled back, her skin was pale and she had a piercing under her eye. She was grinning at the camera, while the man was only smiling. The man had orange hair and bright blue eyes, there was a scar in his chin and he looked like an old soldier. They were standing side by side, a large boat behind them. The sky was bright in the picture and Law could see the clear blue water behind them. The background was beautiful and Law found himself wishing that he knew if the people in the picture were alive or not. He began feeling slightly uncomfortable being in their home and felt odd for looking at their picture.   
  
Law shook his head and then placed the picture back where he found it. He stood back up and heard Kid clear his throat. He looked over at his lover, seeing his leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed over his broad chest, a serious look on his face with his eyes on Law, and smiled slightly.  
  
"Sorry," he said softly as he walked over to him and then looked up at him.   
  
Kid had a serious expression on his face, his lips in a tight line.   
  
"Eustass-ya... is something wrong?" Law asked, raising a brow at him. Kid continued to stare at him before shaking his head.   
  
"It just sucks is all. The people who lived here are probably died, they probably didn't have time to say goodbye to their friends or family..." Kid said, his eyes still in Law. By the tone of Kid's voice, Law knew he wasn't just talking about the people who once lived in this home, but of himself. Law had learned that Kid lost his family. He had lost two of his best friends, Heat and Wire, as well as his other friends. Though Kid never talked about it or liked showing his sorrow, Law knew that they were like family to him. Law knew exactly how that felt, they all did. Nobody in the group got to say goodbye to their families. Like Luffy, he didn't get to say goodbye to his brothers or his grandfather. Chopper never got to say bye to his mother, Nami never got to say it to her sister. It hurt, knowing that they would never get to say those words to their loved ones again.  
  
Law nodded, his lips set into a frown, "Yes, it does..."  
  
Kid sighed and Law grabbed his hand, squeezing slightly before letting go and walking towards the door. Kid followed silently. The two got into their car and headed back to camp.  


* * *

They got back to camp, the sun shining through the trees. Law saw that Franky, Zoro and Killer were standing watch. Killer nodded at them as they got out of the car, though Law didn't miss the way the blond avoided his eyes. He chose to ignore that. He, Kid, and Bepo unloaded the car, setting the supplies they had gotten on a table for Robin and Nami to go through and sort. Law was happy that Sanji liked his cooking supplies and noted to tell the cook that Kid had gotten those for him, knowing that Kid would get embarrassed about the attention. When the car was unloaded, the group went through the clothes to pick out what jacket they wanted. Franky was irritated about how there wasn't a jacket big enough for him, but Robin smiled at him and told him she would sew one up so it would be. Kid was being stubborn and stated that he didn't need one, but Law and Killer glared at him and he mumbled but picked out one of the leather jackets that was there, Zoro getting the other one. Once everyone had their jacket, Luffy, Usopp, and Nami put everything away. Sanji decided to make breakfast and Kid took over Killer's shift, while Chopper and Law went to the RV to check on the wounded. 

  
Law carried the new medical supplies into the RV, and put them in their proper place as Chopper checked the bandages on one of the patient's, Kaya, and then replaced the bloodied gaze. Law didn't say anything, but he was nervous that she wasn't going to get any better. She was already sick, but a large gash on her arm was making her weaker. The wound was infected and Law didn't have the proper medication for her to take so the infection wouldn't spread, but Law didn't tell Chopper, knowing it would devastate the kid. Chopper was the type of person who wanted to heal everyone, and it would _kill_ him if he knew there was no way Kaya was going to get better. But Usopp would be hurt the most, especially because he was in love with her.   
  
He looked over at Kaya, surprise to see the girl staring at him, but from the look in her eye, he knew that she knew she wasn't going to make it. So, he decided to send Chopper out of the RV without the kid realizing. He didn't want Chopper to hear what he was going to talk to Kaya about.  
  
"Hey, Chopper-ya, can you go give this to Robin-ya?" he asked holding out a needle and thread. "Tell her it's for Franky-ya's jacket. I'll take over from here; you've been here all night. Go get some rest."   
  
Chopper looked at Law, his eyes wide and innocent and Law knew he was about to protest.   
  
"Go get some rest. I'll wake you when your shift is back on, alright?" Law asked, setting his hand on Chopper's shoulder, wanting to show the kid that he was insisting without being rude.   
  
Chopper sighed and nodded slowly before turning to left, grabbing the needle and thread from Law's hand. "Please don't let me sleep all day like last time," the kid said softly, looking up at the man, who nodded in turn. Chopper smiled before leaving the RV. Once the door was shut, Law turned to Kaya.   
  
"Law-san, I know I'm not going to make it..." she said softly, her eyes tearing up. “I’ve known for a while now." The blond began crying softly and despite himself, Law sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her, his hand rubbing her back. She buried her head in his shoulder as she cried silently. Law sat there comforting her until she stopped the tear flow.   
  
She hiccupped and winced in pain, causing Law to get up to receive the pain killers on the counter, but Kaya reached out to stop him. "You'll only be wasting the medicine..." she whispered and Law stared at her dumbfounded. She smiled slightly, though Law could see her pain. "I feel like this will be my last day here..."  
  
Law stared at her, his expression blank, but his eyes were concerned. "You sure you don't want any medicine?"  
  
Kaya's lips twitched and she nodded slightly, "You have others to take care of. Save the medication for them." She grabbed Law's hand, squeezing in gently. Law felt himself tense at the unexpected gesture and immediately relaxed, and smiled slightly.  
  
"I understand," he said softly before standing once more. "Do you want me to go get Usopp-ya?" he asked, looking down at her. She nodded, smiling again, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Law's lips were in a straight line as he left the RV to get Kaya's boyfriend.   
  
He walked slowly towards the tent Usopp was getting ready to go into. When Law approached, the younger man looked up, a questioning, nervous expression on his face. "She wants to see you," Law said, knowing Usopp would understand.   
  
"Is Kaya okay?" Usopp asked, but then looked at Law's face and knew the answer. The two went over to the RV, Law let Usopp go in first and then left Usopp and Kaya be, going to check on the others.   
  
He focused on wrapping the wounds on Tashigi's leg from when she burned her leg while trying to help Smoker kill the zombies that infected the group's last camp and then went over to Smoker, and checked the wound on his forehead. It had stopped bleeding, and Law knew that it was going to heal just fine, though he was going to have a scar. Smoker was quiet as Law checked the other wounds on his chest, which Law appreciated. Usually, Smoker would be cursing at him and insulting him, due to the older man trusting no one, but the man was silent.  
  
"All done," Law said and handed the man his jacket. "You can both leave the RV now. Your wounds will heal in no time," he said to the couple, a smirk on his lips. "I'm sure Sanji-ya has finished with breakfast."  
  
Smoker grumbled something that Law didn't hear, and probably didn't want to, while Tashigi smiled and said thank you. The two left and Law went over to where Usopp and Kaya were.  
  
Usopp was gripping her hand, tears pouring from his eyes, and was staring at Kaya's face. Her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling slowly, tears on her cheeks. Law knew that she was about to die and it made his chest tighten; wishing he could do something about it, but without the right medication or the right tools, there was nothing he could do.   
  
Usopp looked over to the man, "Isn't there something you can do?"  
  
Law shook his head, "No. I don't have the right tools or supplies to amputate her arm. If I tried to do it now, she would bleed out and die that way. It would cause her more pain."  
  
"Can you at least give her some pain killers?!" Usopp shouted, causing Law to take a step back.   
  
"She said she didn't want any."  
  
"I don't care! Give her some!"  
  
Law's eyes narrowed, hating that Usopp tried telling him what to do. He was about to say something when they heard Kaya cry out in pain. Law and Usopp were immediately by her side, Usopp gripping her hand and Law checking her vital signs. Law could feel her pulse, though it was quick and unsteady. Her skin was heating up and Law knew what was happening.  
  
She was turning.  
  
"Usopp-ya, listen to me. I need you to understand what is happening," Law spoke in a soothing voice, and Usopp looked at him. "She's turning. And I'm going to need you to... I need you to save her."  
  
Usopp's eyes widened, "No! No! She can't be, she wasn't bitten by one of those... those _things_!"  
  
Law looked down at her and then calmly said, "She was scratched by one."  
  
"How do you know that? How long have you known?" Usopp was breathing heavy and Law knew he was having a panic attack.  
  
"I just figured it out..." Law said, his mind whirling. "I don't know how Chopper-ya or I didn't realize that cut was from an infected. I assumed that it was from... something else..." He should have figured that it wasn’t what Kaya had told him, he should have figured a zombie had scratched her, and he was now hurting himself knowing he had made that mistake. They were in danger now, if Kaya wasn’t _put down._ “Usopp-ya, you have to do it. She’s going to turn into one of them…”

Usopp was crying now, his tears leaking down his face and onto Kaya's hand in his. “I-I can’t do it!”

“You have to Usopp-ya.”

Usopp closed his eyes tightly, his other hand in his pocket. The kid took his pocket knife out and Law could see his knuckles going white from holding the blade’s handle so tightly. Law could see the kid taking deep breaths, clearing trying to calm himself, and then Usopp opened his eyes, meeting his. “I… I’ll do it. J-just give me a moment… please.” Law nodded and stepped back as Usopp bent towards her and kissed her forehead, and then softly said, “I will always love you.” A few moments passed, Usopp’s lips were still on her forehead and he had begun crying again. When Usopp stopped crying he looked at Law, who nodded, and opened the knife. Law turned away slightly, kind of surprised that Usopp was brave enough to do it, and then watched from the corner of his eye as Usopp brought the knife down into Kaya’s skull.

* * *

_"Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore”_

_**Little Talks, Of Monsters and Men** _

****


	2. Just A Silhouette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter two you guys!

_"Shadows settle on the place, that you left._  
  
Our minds are troubled by the emptiness.  
  
Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time.  
  
From the perfect start to the finish line."

__

* * *

 

Gun shots echoed in the air and there was shouting as a group of survivors ran. The infected were hot on their trail and one man began to fire at them, letting the others in the group pass him. His blue eyes were narrowed at the zombies as he aimed for their heads, hitting them every time. X-Drake never missed. Another man turned to fight, his large blade in hand and he swung, beheading a row of the infected. His golden eyes were calm, despite the situation. Mihawk knew he had to remain calm. If panic overwhelms someone, it was as if the infected sensed it.The two began running once more, following behind their group, still killing zombies that got to close.  
  
The leader of the group, Shanks, was holding the door to an old store open as the members of their group ran inside. Once everyone was inside, and the doors were closed, he and Ace made a barricade in front of the door so the infected couldn’t get in.  
  
They were all out of breath, and their bodies ached. They were hungry, tired, and just mentally strained. The apocalypse was taking its toll on them.  
  
One of the group members, Jewelry Bonney, went deeper into the store to kill any zombies that may have been in the store. She found two in the very back, and killed them before they even had the chance to stand, stabbing one in between the eyes and shooting the other. She wiped her knife on her already ruined jeans and put it back in its sheath, but kept her gun in hand. As she moved towards the back counter to see if there was any more weapons or ammo, her violet eyes swept the surrounding of the abandoned store, seeing everything on the floor or covered in blood. There were some cans of food on the top shelves, and she noted to get them so the group could at least have a small thing to eat. It had been two days since they last had a full meal, but that was before the group they were staying with went psychotic and tried to kill them all, but Mihawk and Shanks had been quick with dispatching them. They left that night, not wanting to be there when zombies got there, knowing they would smell all the blood from the other survivors.  
  
Bonney looked on the shelves of the counter and spotted a few boxes ammo and a shot-gun. She grabbed the gun, and put the strap over her back and put the ammo in her bag. She then spotted a first aid kit and put that under her arm, and made her way back towards the group. She grabbed the cans of food she found and placed that in her bag as well. She got back to the front of the store and gave everyone a can and some ammo, and placed the first aid kit and gun of the table where Shanks was sitting.  
  
“Found a gun for you, just in case you needed one,” she told him. “And here’s a first aid kit. I know you want to wrap that nasty cut on your leg.”  
  
Shanks smiled at her, and then took the first aid kit and opened it, taking out some gauze and medical tape, “Thanks Bonney!”  
She nodded and then went over to where her uncle, X-Drake, was sitting. He was being quiet as he ate, but he looked over at her when she sat down, and placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She smiled slightly at him and then opened her can with her knife. They all ate in silence, mourning over who they lost today. Vivi’s father had been the first one to get attacked at their camp, then Beckman and Marco. Perona, Mihawk’s daughter had gotten bitten as she tried to fight. Whitebeard had sacrificed himself so they could get away. All of their deaths were painful, everyone in the group had gotten close and they were all family.  
  
"Man, never would've thought canned beets would be the best thing ever," Ace said, breaking the silence, as he leaned back, resting his head on Vivi's lap. "And that's saying something because beets are disgusting."  
  
Vivi's fingers immediately starting running through his black hair and she smiled down at him, which he returned with a grin. They had gotten together during the beginning of all of this, no one in the group knew exactly when, but knew that Vivi and Ace were friends through Ace's little brother Luffy and they just seemed to gravitate towards each other. Sure, Bonney was happy for them, but she thought that it would be risky to fall in love during the apocalypse. She didn't know why she thought that, but she just did. Maybe it was because she had lost so many, even before this. First she had lost her parents at a young age and was raised by X-Drake, and then she lost friends as she got older. Then the infection happened, and Bonney had lost a lot of people she cared about. Friends from before and after the undead roamed the earth. Love was a risky thing to Bonney, she was terrified of someone breaking her heart before and now, she was terrified to lose them due to death or becoming infected.  
  
"I miss them..." Ace spoke, breaking many from they're thoughts.  
  
Mihawk nodded once, but didn't say anything, everyone knew he was thinking of Perona. Vivi smiled sadly and looked away for a moment to compose herself, thoughts of her father coming to mind. Shanks' gaze went to the ground, thinking of his best friend. Everyone's thoughts were on those who had died that day.  
  
But, luckily, Basil broke the silence, "We should get some rest. It's been a long and rough journey here, and we'll need our strength tomorrow."  
  
Everyone agreed, and then Shanks stated that he and  Mihawk would take first watch. Bonney didn't miss the way their leader looked at the swordsman, but didn't draw any attention to it as she and the others moved deeper into the store. Ace and Vivi went somewhere else than the group, wanting to spend some time together, which the group didn't have a problem with. They never did. The others got settled by the counter of the shop, Basil and X-Drake on one side and Bonney on the other. Bonney wanted to give them privacy, and she also wanted to have time to think.   
  
She thought about how they would survive, and what they would do next. Should they go look for other survivors or just fend for themselves? If it was Bonney's decision, she would say they should fend for themselves. After what happened last time they found other survivors, it didn't end well and Bonney didn't want to go through that again. But it wasn't her decision. It was Shanks' and she suspected he would want to be with other survivors.  
  
Bonney rolled onto her side, her fingers wrapping around her knife tightly, feeling safer with a weapon at hand.   
  
She could hear her uncle and Basil talking quietly on the other side of the counter, also hearing Mihawk and Shanks speaking amongst themselves. It was peaceful listening to their quiet whispers, not hearing any screaming or moaning from the dead. 

* * *

Bonney awoke, finding Ace and Vivi next to her, with Ace's arm wrapped around her in a brotherly manner. Vivi was next to him, her arms wrapped around his torso and her hand touching Bonney's arm. It didn't bother the pinkette, it was actually comforting. She sighed, her eyes closing once more as she took in the comfortable warmth of the couple next to her.

* * *

The next time Bonney woke up, Vivi was waking her to give her breakfast, which was a stale granola bar. Bonney eyed it, but still took it. She ate it in three bites, wincing at the taste before taking a few gulps of water.  
  
"Shanks said we'll be leaving after we stock up on supplies," Vivi said quietly, a small smile on her lips.   
  
Bonney nodded, and then stretched her arms before standing. She picked up her bag and set it on the counter, opening it so she could pack more food and other supplies into it. She went around the store, grabbing cans of food, and stacked them on the counter so everyone can add some to their bags. Once she was done with that, she went around the store to see if she could find anything else that would be useful. She found matches, and bottles which they could fill if they found a clean water source. She only grabbed a few of the bottles. She also found a few blankets which would do good for them at night. After that, she couldn't find anything else that could help them, so she went back to where her bag was. She packed the matches in her bag and the empty bottles. She put one of the four blankets in her bag and set the others on the counter. Ace, Basil, and Shanks took the others; knowing they would share it with their partner.  
  
Everyone was ready to go, their bags on their backs, and weapon in hand. X-Drake and Mihawk cleared the way to the door, and they all left the safety of the store.  
  
A few zombies caught sight of them, and rushed forward, but Mihawk beheaded the one closest to him, while Basil and Bonney took out the ones closest to them. Ace took up the back, and disposed of the zombies who came up behind him. The group rushed towards an empty alley way of the town, taking out any of the walking dead that got to close. In the alley way, they hurried to get behind the buildings; Shanks had decided it would be easier to travel where the zombies wouldn't be in hordes.  
  
The group moved as one through the alleys of the town, taking out zombies with their blades, not drawing a gun, not wanting to make noise or waste ammo. They didn't want to attract any of the corpses to them, and it paid off. In no time, they were on the edge of the town.  
  
But they weren't safe yet.  
  
On the road to get in and out of the town were abandoned cars, but there were way to many zombies. They were /everywhere/.  
  
Bonney turned to Shanks, her brow raised. "So, what are we doing now?"  
  
Everyone looked at him as he thought about what they would be doing next. Shanks sighed and then turned away from the group to survey the area. His eyes swept to places where they could hide and then open areas where he could see zombies, before turning back to the group.

“I have a plan, but it will be very tricky. We’ll use the cars as hiding spots until there is a clear place to run. I’ll go first, everyone else follow behind me, one at a time,” Shanks said, and made sure everyone understood, before running towards one of the vehicles that was on the edge of the street and ducked down, and turned to the group, gesturing for one to follow. Vivi went next, and then Ace followed behind her. Basil went next, hiding beside the car behind the other one. Bonney went after him, ducking down, her knife clutched in her fist. Once she was there, X-Drake followed her. Mihawk went last and made sure he was quick. Once everyone was together, Shanks and Mihawk scanned over the surroundings, making sure the coast was clear. Shanks then gestured for them to follow him, the group staying together this time, just in case zombies caught sight of them.

They moved quietly and carefully, but quickly. They were all silent, only using hand gestures. Ducking behind cars and making sure that they weren’t seen, they made it across the street and into the woods close by. They stayed quiet still, not wanting any zombies that might be near to hear them. The group stayed close together, their weapons raised and ready. They moved in one unit, Shanks taking the front and Mihawk and X-Drake in the back, the others in the middle, and made their way into the forest before them, everyone happy to be out of the city.

* * *

By night fall, everyone was tired and really wanted to stop walking, but they had nowhere to go and Shanks didn’t want to risk getting attacked if they stopped now to sleep. Sure they had weapons, but it would be dangerous if they did. And so, he pushed the group to keep going until they found somewhere to stay. Everyone kept their eyes open for an abandoned house or shed… anything. Anywhere that had four walls and something to block the world out would be perfect.

They eventually stumbled upon an abandoned barn and they all sighed in relief, but they knew that before they could settle in there, they would have to make sure there weren’t any zombies there, it wouldn’t end well if they didn’t check first. So, before everyone went in, Bonney and Shanks went in to check to see if it was safe or not; and they went into the barn. They check everywhere, including the stalls that once held horses, not finding anything, so they went back and got the others.

Everyone came in and got settled for the night; X-Drake and Ace were on watch while the others slept.

Bonney was the only one who couldn’t sleep.

She didn’t know why she couldn’t sleep, but she just couldn’t. No matter how hard she tried. She just tossed and turned before giving up on sleeping. So, she got up and went to where Ace and X-Drake were.

They were in the hayloft, not saying a word to one another. Bonney walked up the ladder and decided to ask Ace if they could switch. She felt like talking to her uncle since they hadn’t actually talked since what had happened at the last camp. She had been grieving about the ones they had lost. She had been distracted by fighting to survive.

Bonney approached them, making sure she made it obvious it was her, not wanting to scare them. She cleared her throat, causing the men to look up at her. She smiled slightly. “Hey, Ace… mind if we switch?”

Ace glanced at her uncle then back to her, “Uh, not really. I thought you wanted to sleep though…”

She shrugged, “Can’t sleep. I don’t mind staying up to be on watch, Go get some sleep.”

Ace looked unsure as he stood up, his black eyes on her face, making sure it was really okay. She smiled at him and gestured for him to go below. He grinned softly and then nodded to X-Drake. “Good night,” he said as he passed Bonney, put a hand to her shoulder. “See you guys in the morning.”

Bonney went over to where Ace had been sitting and sat down, her eyes on the trees and night sky outside. It was a beautiful night; the moon was full and shone down on the forest before them, the stars were out and she could see them clearly, and it was quiet. If they had not been in the situation they were in now, Bonney would’ve gone on a walk, but she knew that wouldn’t be smart when she had no idea where they were and because of the _creatures_ out there.

“Do you know what day it is?” her uncle asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

She turned and looked at him, her eye brow raised. It had been a long time since Bonney kept track of the days, and she hadn’t put much thought in it. She had been to worried about if she would survive the next day, to busy fighting to keep going, to keep fighting. “No, I have no clue.”

“It’s August thirty-first,” he said quietly.

One day before her birthday. And if her father was still alive, it would be his birthday. “Oh,” was her quiet reply. She didn’t know what to say or have an idea of what to do.

Silence fell over the two once more and she thought about what she would have wanted to do for her birthday had the apocalypse never happened. She probably would’ve taken time off of work, she had been a food critic and it was a decent job, and would’ve gone with friends to dinner and then gone drinking. But, for this year, she would be fighting for her life.

She sighed and turned to her uncle, who was staring outside, his eyes dark and focused. But then he turned to her and she smiled softly. “It’s quite beautiful here, isn’t it?” she asked him and he nodded.

“It is.”

She looked out the window once more and watched as the breeze moved the leaves. She saw movement beside her and turned to look at X-Drake. He smiled a small smile and sighed. “I was going to give you this tomorrow.” He didn’t have to add ‘because I might not be here’. He handed her a box and she tilted her head, her brow raised once more. She carefully opened it and smiled when her eyes found a bracelet. It was gold and had her family name inscribed into it. There was the design of vines going around the metal. She put it on and was amazed of how beautiful it was.

“I love it!” she exclaimed, and got up to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. “Thank you, Uncle Drake! It’s amazing!”

He chuckled and hugged her back, “Happy early birthday, Jewelry.”

* * *

When the sun was up, and everyone was awake, the group left the safety of the barn and went outside to go somewhere new, somewhere they believed was safe.

The sun beat down them, but it wasn’t that bad, considering at night, it had been freezing. The group was happy to have some heat and it wasn’t bad. It was actually quite beautiful this morning and it was surprisingly peaceful. Though it made Bonney uneasy, it seemed like every time they were at peace, they were attacked. It had happened countless times and Bonney stayed on alert, not wanting to be off guard. She and Shanks led the group, while Mihawk and her uncle were at the back like the day before.

It was quiet in the forest as they walked. Bonney could faintly hear the sound of their footsteps in the wet grass and mossy undergrowth. It was sort of unnerving not hearing anything from the dead.

But, just as Bonney was about to stop listening, she heard it. The sound of a twig snapping to the left.

Bonney turned quickly, everyone turned as well, and they all formed a circle, not knowing where the noise was coming from. That was when Bonney saw it, saw _them._ Saw the _horde._

* * *

 

 

_"Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,_

_  
A lifeless face that you'll soon forget..."  
_

  
**_Youth, Daughter._ **  


****

* * *

You can find me on [tumblr](http://13captain-castiel24.tumblr.com/). **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Happy Birthday, Chasity! Love you~)
> 
> Anywho, hope you liked the chapter! And I know a lot of you are going to hate me because of the cliff hanger, but there is a reason that it ended that way, I promise. And the next chapter will be about Law and his group, I promise.


	3. Where is my Mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to apologize for the very, very late update! I was very busy with school at the time, and then I have been busy with work and trying to get my life on track. A lot of things happened in the last year and I had put this on the back burner. But, now, I have inspiration to continue this! Second, I'd like to thank my lovely sis for kicking my butt in gear to continue this. She's helped me a lot, more than she knows.
> 
> And third, I hope you guys enjoy. Again, I am terribly sorry for the late update. I'm planning on making my updates be a certain day, but not quite sure yet. We'll see then, I suppose.

_“Your head will collapse_

_But there's nothing in it_

_And you'll ask yourself_

_Where is my mind?”_

* * *

 

It was quiet at the camp that night, nobody spoke to one another, and all were silent. Usopp had retreated to his tent where the camp could hear his soft cries. Nami and Luffy stayed by Kaya’s grave, the redhead in his arms as she cried over her dead best friend. Chopper stayed in the RV, his eyes watery and he couldn’t look Law in the eye. Franky and Robin stayed close to the small teen, in case their son needed them. Smoker and Tashigi were on watch, and Killer slept in the tent he and Kid shared. Sanji and Zoro stuck close together by the makeshift kitchen.

No one talked to or bothered Law, not even Kid or Bepo. No one seemed to want to be around him after Usopp freaked out on him about convincing him to kill Kaya. Law was, in a way, hurt by the group ignoring him. But he didn’t mind at the same time, it gave him time alone, gave him time to think or to sleep.

He had gone to his tent, his mind set on attempting to sleep, but sleep never came. He had closed his eyes and got comfortable, but his body refused to rest. He shifted and turned, trying to see if it was the way he was laying, but that didn’t work either. The doctor sighed and sat up, burying his head in his hands. He breathed deeply, calming himself before he looked around his tent. He located his old yellow and black sweatshirt and slid it on before curling up once more.

As he was settling in his sleeping bag, he heard footsteps approaching the tent and then he heard the zipper going down. He leaned up on his elbows and watched as a dark figure got into the tent, knowing fully who it was. Kid sat next to the ex-surgeon, a bowl of steaming liquid with a spoon sticking out in hand. The mechanic held it out to him, his eyes blank and face expressionless. Law slowly took it from him, ignoring the way he hated the way Kid was looking at him right then, and began to blow on the spoonful of soup. He ate in silence, figuring that Kid had only come in here to give him food, not to talk or anything else.

When Law had finished, he set the bowl beside him and snuck a glance at the man beside him, seeing him staring at the door of the tent, his body tense. Law sighed and then reached out towards the man, deciding to pretend to not notice the way his hand was trembling. He set his tattooed hand to the large bicep of Kid’s arm, and moved closer to him. The mechanic turned his head to look at him, his eyes boring into Law’s.

“Eustass-ya…” Law whispered, and then cursed to himself at how… _vulnerable_ he sounded. He moved so he was in the mechanic’s lap, wanting to be closer to him. He felt Kid’s hands instantly go to his hips, his grip hard and strong, and Law wrapped his arms around his thick neck, holding him tightly. Law could feel the way Kid’s body was tense and he felt how Kid was conflicting on what to do, confused by the way the doctor was acting. And he decided on just holding him, which Law was grateful. He didn’t know what he would do if Kid had rejected him.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Law moved his head so he could look Kid in the eyes. The redhead stared back at him, taking in Law’s expression that was calm and collected, so unlike how he was actually feeling. But, Kid knew, and so, he kissed Law, knowing that would distract him. And Law kissed him back, wanting that type of comfort. Law embraced it and took it, wanting to forget about what had happened, wanting to stop suffering for that moment. The two males moved against one another, their breath mingling together as Kid moved so Law was beneath him, his hips against the doctor’s. Law moaned softly and then buried his hands in Kid’s hair, pulling the brute closer until their lips were together again. He moved against the taller man, feeling warm, hard muscle against his body. He wrapped his legs around Kid’s waist, his thighs tight against him, not wanting to let go.

He held on and didn’t let go, not even after he reached completion.

* * *

 

Law watched as Kid got dressed, his eyes and expression hiding how he was really feeling. He wanted Kid to stay, but knew that he wouldn’t. Even if he begged, which wouldn’t be something Law would do. Kid never did when they did this, it was just how he was and Law knew he wouldn’t change. And so, the doctor stopped hoping he would.

Kid’s golden eyes settled on Law after he had slid his shirt on and the doctor threw a small smirk at him, hoping that Kid would speak now. The brute hadn’t said a word the whole time and Law was beginning to get irritated by that. Usually the mechanic muttered dark, dirty things in Law’s ear that made him squirm or he would praise the doctor, telling him how good he felt and how much he wanted to _ruin_ him. But, there was nothing said that time. Kid watched him for a few short moments before going back to tie his shoes.

Law sat up and got dressed as Kid turned away. Once Law was dressed, he followed Kid out of the tent, a smile on his lips. Kid looked over at him, his eyes cold and it caused Law to shot him a confused glance.

“What?” Kid’s voice was gruff as he glared at the doctor.

“That’s the first thing you’ve said to me since we got back to camp…”

“And? What was I supposed to say, Law?”

“I don’t know… something comforting would be nice. Or, oh I don’t know, you could’ve stuck up for me when Usopp-ya freaked out on me--“

“Usopp had every right to _freak out_ on you! You made him kill Kaya!” Kid shouted at him, causing the other members of the group to look over at them. Usopp, who was now outside his tent, was sitting with Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji, his eyes wide as he watched the lovers fight.

“If he didn’t kill her, she would’ve turned!” Law barked back, his temper rising. “She would’ve attacked one of us… or both of us and then the same thing would’ve happened again! Did you really want to deal with another zombie attack? After what happened last time… after Heat and Wire--“

“Shut the fuck up, Trafalgar!” the mechanic growled, grabbing the doctor by his neck, causing Zoro to jump up to get the two away from one another, but Killer, who had come out of his tent during the beginning of this stopped him. “Shut your fucking mouth!”

Law coughed slightly as Kid’s hand clutched his throat, blocking his airway. He gripped the mechanic’s hand and wrist, getting air into his lungs before he spoke, “Would you have coped if I had died because Kaya turned and attacked me?”

Law watched as several emotions passed over Kid’s face and then his grip loosened and he glared at the man once more, and the surgeon fell to his knees, coughing. He snorted, shaking his head at the man before him, who was now clutching at his throat, taking deep breaths; and stormed off. Law felt his skin boiling and he clutched his teeth, watching the man walk away with Killer at his heels. He nearly growled and then went back into his tent to receive his blade before heading off into the woods to blow off some steam, not realizing someone was following him until he turned when he heard a twig crack. Luffy was standing there, his big black eyes staring at Law, a tiny smile on his face. The surgeon rolled his eyes, and turned on his heels, huffing when he heard Luffy follow after him once more.

“What do you want, Luffy-ya? Want to bitch at me about it too?” Law growled, so unlike himself, it scared him. He was normally so calm, even after all of this went down. He had stayed calm for so long, and now he was beginning to crack. His walls were beginning to crumble. He knew it was only a matter of time before he lost it.

The teen shook his head and gave Law a small grin, “Nah. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Zoro said that you were probably going to go kill something…”

Law snorted, his face now a sneer as he rolled his eyes at the kid once again, “I’m just _fine_ , Luffy-ya. Nothing to worry about, go back to camp.”

Luffy’s lips formed into a pout and he crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m not leaving.”

“Luffy-ya… I want time alone. It’s been a busy day…” Law trailed off, not wanting to speak anymore. He loved Luffy like a brother, but he really didn’t want to deal with the kid right then. He really did want time alone to think and to cool off. What Kid had done and said had hurt him more than he let on and he really didn’t want to deal with Luffy’s questions. But, he knew Luffy wouldn’t let him, since he was determined to stay with him; the kid was stubborn and had been since Law met him.

He sighs and then looks over at Luffy, who has his hands behind his head, marching next to him, “Fine. You can come along. Just stay… quiet.”

The younger laughed, and grinned at Law; and that was the first time that the other man could see how tired Luffy was. He didn’t look like the kid he had met nearly a year ago. Granted, none of them looked the same, after losing so many people that they cared about; after running and fighting for their lives. But Luffy was always the one who brightened things, even if it was only a little, and Law realized he never really pain close attention to how Luffy was really feeling. He looked exhausted, bags under his eyes, his grin not even reaching his eyes like it normally did. His eyes were dark; filled with so much sadness and sorrow, much like himself.

Luffy had tried so hard to distract everyone from the reality of them all suffering; it had also distracted them from seeing how he felt. From seeing how much he was suffering. Law guessed that was how Luffy was before, looking at the bright of things, despite how bad they were. And in a way, Law respected that. At least someone was trying to make things seem somewhat better than they were, even if they knew better themselves.

The two walk, Luffy is quiet, just as Law had asked him to be. The forest was quiet as they walked, peaceful almost. But, Law had an uneasy feeling about this. Quiet had him on edge, and after so many times of letting his ground down when all was quiet, he wasn’t about to make that mistake again. His hand stayed on the hilt of his sword, his other hand tight on the sheath, his knuckles going white from his tight grip. His eyes went over to Luffy, and Law noticed that he seemed to be on edge as well. Luffy may not be very bright, but at least he has common sense now.

Most of the ones who were oblivious before were either dead or learned quickly what happened to them when they weren’t thinking right.

Law’s ears picked up the sound of quiet moaning, and he immediately stopped, raising his arm to stop Luffy as well. He listens closely, trying to locate exactly where the moaning was coming from, knowing that the simplest mistake could leave them both dead. Law had done that in the past, and barely made it out alive. The one he had been traveling with… was not. He didn’t want to go through that again. Not after he had gotten so close to the ones he was with now.

He hears the sound of something moving towards them, and he immediately takes his sword and positions it so he’s ready to fight whatever it is off. Even if it was another person. Nobody could be trusted these days.

The sound of twigs cracking, and leaves rustling pricked Law’s ears and he turns his head towards the sound, his eyes narrowed, trying to focus, but his heart is pounding wildly in his chest. He hears Luffy’s breathing become ragged out of fear, through the pounding in his ears. The moaning had gotten louder, and the sound of movement in the bush close to his right, and the noise was getting worse, and worse, and Law was on the verge of hyperventilating. The moaning was turning into growls now and Law began pushing Luffy back, his own feet moving him backwards.

When the first zombie came into view, he and Luffy turned and ran back to camp, and in the back of his mind, Law knew this was a bad idea. They were leading the horde back towards camp, but at the moment they were both so scared, and there was no possible way the two of them alone could take on an entire horde. They needed their group for this, or they’d both be dead in no time.

Running into the camp, Luffy immediately alerted every one of the incoming and everyone rushed to get their weapons and to get into position to fight the horde off. Law looked around, his eyes wandering around camp, seeing everyone taking their position… everyone except Kid and Killer. Meaning, they hadn’t returned to camp after Law and Kid had their… disagreement.

“Bepo,” Law spoke, ignoring how his voice was shaking, and he watches as Bepo looks at him; his expression wide eyed and scared. Bepo says nothing as he takes in Law, noticing the way he looked, but not mentioning anything about it; his own expression confused and worried, but understanding.

“Kid hasn’t returned,” the larger man said, his eyes dropping down to the gun in hand. “We’ll have to fight without him and Killer.”

Law’s heart dropped, but he knew that his best friend was right. They had to fight, even if they weren’t here. They had to fight to defend their camp and to save themselves. And so, the surgeon grabs a rifle; his hands gripping it tightly and he then loaded it, his fingers trembling. His heart felt dull and he felt like he was moving on auto pilot, not wanting to put too much thought into Kid not being there. He didn’t want to assume the worse, and he kept his mind off of it, now focusing on what needed to be done.

He and Bepo run towards their position, hearing the bullets flying already. The sounds of the hordes moans and the sounds of their guns firing was the only thing that they could hear. Law aims at the ones that are closer to the camp, his eyes narrowed at the walking dead as they scratched at the bus he was standing on; their dead eyes looking at him, hands reaching out towards him. He lets out a battle cry as he begins shooting them in the head, watching as black and red blood splatters all over the bus. He continues to watch as the dead fall to the ground and more come forth, stepping over the corpses on the ground; and he begins shooting again, determined to save the camp and the ones he now cares about.

He’s aware of Bepo standing next to him, and he hears the man heavy breathing, knowing that his friend is close to having a panic attack, but he does nothing about it as he continues to fire at the dead, his jaw tight and hands gripping the gun in hand. He wants to help Bepo, but he knew that his friend would want him to continue killing the zombies instead of worry about him. And so, he continues to fight the dead off; hoping that this would end soon. But, from the looks of it, the walking dead continued to get closer and closer; more and more pushing their way towards camp. His heart is pounding, his ears ringing, and his body heavy. He knows that this won’t end well, but he knows that he’d die trying to save his friends than give up; despite wanting to give up and just end himself. But, he won’t. Defending his _family_ is more important.

He reloads then, and begins shooting once again, his eyes wide and scared as he takes down the ones that had been trying to climb up the bus. They growl at him, and begin to try harder to get to him and Bepo, but both men continue to shot them in the head, arms, anything to stop them; and the dead begin to pile up, more and more adding to the pile as Law and Bepo kill more. The stench of their rotting flesh causes Law to gag, and he starts feeling light headed, but shots keep firing. He hears the others yelling out as they shoot the ones closer to them, and he turns his head for a quick moment to see if everyone is okay, and he’s relieved to see everyone is; to see that they are just as determined to keep fighting.

He turns back, his lips rising into a small smirk and he goes back to protecting the camp.

More and more zombies make their way to the camp, and he reloads once more, dropping his ammo as he does. He tries to catch it, but curses when it falls down below. He watches as it disappears beneath the horde and he looks back at Bepo to tell him what happened when he hears more gunfire, though it’s not coming from camp.

The whole group turns their heads, seeing a group coming up behind the horde, taking them down as well. And Law feels relieved and terrified all at once. He wants to cheer and shout, but doesn’t. He begins firing the bullets that he had left, just as the others begin shooting once again.

* * *

 

Kid is pissed about what Law had said. Not only because of how he had said it, and how he brought up Heat and Wire, _but_ because he had been right; Law had been right. He wouldn’t have been able to cope if Law had died because Kaya turned. But, for Law to have forced Usopp to kill the woman he loved was fucking heartless. That had been the whole reason why Kid hadn’t said anything, because he hadn’t known _what_ to say; he didn’t know what he would have done if Kaya had turned. He wouldn’t have been ready for the loss if she had turned and killed Law and Usopp; if an attack happened again, and so soon after what happened to Heat and Wire. He had lost two of his best friends that day, and he wasn’t ready, would _never_ be ready, if it happened again.

The mechanic turned, punching a tree beside him, hissing at the feeling of wood scraping his knuckles, and pieces digging into his skin. He shook his head, his eyes narrowed at the tree, before looking down at his hand. He hears Killer make a noise of disapproval behind him and turns his head to glare at him, his lips raised in a snarl. He watches his best friend shake his head and stuff his hands in his pockets; blond hair covering his face.

“The fuck you want, Killer?” Kid growls, his eyes going back to his bleeding hand; pulling the bark from his skin. He hisses in pain, knowing that when he gets back to camp, he’ll ask Chopper to clean his hand. He definitely won’t ask _Law_ though, because fuck him. Kid was pissed at him, and probably would be for a while, which would mean he wouldn’t be getting anything, but that was fine with him. He’d rather suffer for a while than give in to Law once again, even if down below wasn’t going to agree. He didn’t want to show Law that he was right; never would, he was way too stubborn and hot-headed to show that he was wrong.

“I came to see if you were okay,” the blonde spoke, his blue eyes overlooking Kid removing the splinters from his hand.

Kid let out a snort then, his yellow eyes going back to his friend; hard and unmoving. “’m fine Killer, go back to the camp before I fuckin’ beat the shit out of ya. ‘m not in the mood for yer bullshit right now.”

Killer lets out a huff, crossing his arms over his chest, his own eyes narrowed now; and Kid knows that he’s not going to leave, and so he rolls his eyes once more; pissed off even more that he won’t be able to simmer alone. Killer was just as stubborn, if not more; and he wasn’t going to leave Kid, knowing he’d probably do something stupid. That’s how it had always been, ever since they were kids; and so Kid just muttered an angry “whatever” and continued walking forward, his shoulders tense and his fist at his sides.

He hears Killer walking beside him them, and he appreciates that he hasn’t said anything yet, but he knows that it’s coming; Killer will _have_ to say something about what happened at camp. Though, Kid isn’t sure it will be about him doing what was right or if Law had been right. Either way, he knew he’d punch Killer if he spoke, even if it pissed the blonde off. He just wanted silence and peace to think about the shit that went down.

“Look,” Killer began and Kid swung at him, hitting the other in the arm, his eyes blazing. But, Killer just griped the spot he had been hit at and rolled his eyes at the red-head, and continues as if he hadn’t been punched. Kid grumbles and turns away from him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Trafalgar had no right to bring Heat and Wire… but he had a point. Though making Usopp kill her wasn’t right, but if she hadn’t been killed; she would have attacked one of them and the shit that happened last time would have repeated once more and we would have lost more people. So, stop throwing a temper tantrum and let’s get back to camp.”

“Fuck you,” Kid hisses, turning back to Killer, crossing his arms over his chest; his fist clenched tight as he glares at his friend. “Shut the fuck up and leave me alone. I don’t want to hear this shit right now.”

“I don’t care, Eustass. I’m only speaking my opinion,” the blonde responds, crossing his own arms across his chest. “You know for a fact that Law was right, you just don’t want to admit it because of the stick up your ass,” Killer says, stepping closer to his friend, blue eyes locking with golden ones. “You are being a fucking child.”

Kid’s jaw tightens and he scuffs, his eyes leaving his then, looking down at the forest floor below. He uncrosses his arms from his chest, his fist now at his sides; wanting to hit his friend again, not caring if that was even more childish. He looks back to Killer then, his expression something of anger and hatred, “Shut yer mouth Killer, right now… before I shut it for ya.”

It’s quiet for a moment, the two men glaring at one another; tension building up as Kid fight the urge to beat his friend to a pulp for what he had said, and Killer wanted to knock some sense into his best friend since he was acting like an idiot.

“Fine,” Killer said then, backing off and Kid nearly grinned when he realized that he won… though he knew that this wasn’t the end of it. He knew that once he had calmed down, Killer would try to talk about it once again. And for now, Kid was okay with that. Because, deep down, he really didn’t want to pulverize his best friend; he never wanted to do that, no matter how angry he got. “I’ll shut up for now. But, you know that I’m right.”

Kid rolls his eyes and turns on his heels, hoping that Killer was now backing off and would be going back to camp. He walks ahead and then hears Killer say something, and turns; his mouth open to ask what he said when he sees the expression on his friends face. Killer looks terrified; his gaze off to the side, mouth open in horror and Kid follows his gaze.

Lying there is a dead body, one that’s fresh; a newly killed person… a child. Their gut is ripped open, guts spilling out, half eaten. Their skin is pale, almost blue; eyes wide open, mouth in a silent scream. One of their arms is completely ripped off, laying half eaten close by. The other arm is lying over their chest, hand covered in the black blood of the zombies showing that he had tried fighting back. Kid’s stomach twisted in knots and he turns, throwing up his dinner, gagging at the sight of the corpse. He hears Killer make a choked off noise, and looks up at his friend then, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The blonde is looking at him now, and Kid sees that his friend’s eyes are still wide and wet.

Killer had been crying.

Seeing a child, laying on the ground, nearly torn to pieces was something that would make anyone cry. Even Kid, but, he hadn’t. But he knew that he’d never forget this. This was the first time that he had seen a child during this, and he wished he hadn’t.

“Killer… let’s get back to camp,” he says then, his jaw tight as he looks away from the corpse, feeling as though he’d puke once more. He steps closer to his friend then, wanting to get away from the body; not wanting to look at it anymore. Though the image was burned into his mind and he knew that it wouldn’t go away. He puts his arm on Killer’s shoulders, turning him away from the body, and begins leading him away from it.

They’re quite as they walk, Kid’s mind still on the child who had died so close to their camp. How had they not heard anything? Did the kid make any sound? If he had, the group definitely would have heard him and would have gone to save him, and probably would have taken him in if he hadn’t been bitten. Or Luffy would have tried to make them do it anyways. But, they had been too late to save him. He had died alone in the woods. Kid briefly wondered where the kid had come from.

But, his thoughts were cut short when he heard someone scream. He and Killer’s head both shot up, looking for the source of the scream, and they immediately ran towards the sound, wondering who it was and if they were getting attacked.

Killer being faster than Kid, got there first, though Kid was right behind him.

Ahead of them was a group of survivors, fighting off a small horde that was around them. Kid saw that they were doing pretty well, and was about to tell Killer that they had it under control, but before he could say anything, Killer was already ready; his knives in each hand, slicing the heads of the zombies in the back of the horde. Kid shook his head, taking out his own knives, stabbing them in the back of the heads. Working together, Killer and Kid helped the group kill the walking dead.

Once they weren’t threatened anymore, they were all panting; the heat and exhaustion getting to them. Killer was the first to catch his breath and was the first to speak.

“You guys okay?”

A girl with pink hair was the one who spoke, her violet eyes locking with Killer’s, “We’re… fine. Thank you guys, a lot.”

Kid took this time to look over the group, counting eight in their group. Two woman and six men; all equipped with a weapon. Two of the men had blades in hand, though one of the men was missing one of his arms, but from the looks of it, he lost it before the breakout happened. Two others had knives in hand, and the other male had a baseball bat. The girl with pink hair, the one who had spoken had a machete in hand, and the other woman had a crowbar. They all had a gun on them, except one of the man, the one with the large black blade in hand; Kid assumed he was like Zoro, no guns no matter what.

“No problem,” Killer replied and his eyes surveyed the group much like Kid had, though it was less obvious due to his hair covering most of his face.

“It’s just you two,” one of the men asked, it was the red-head who was missing his arm; his eyes flickering between the two of them.

Kid was silent, taking in the group, trying to determine if they were a threat or not. But, it was hard to tell. One of them looked suspicious, the blonde with odd tattoos where his eyebrows should be, but he said nothing, letting Killer do the talking.

“No,” he says, but doesn’t explain what he means, not really knowing if these people can be trusted. But, they don’t look like a threat. They look tired more than anything. Tired and miserable, suffering the same lost as they were. But, you couldn’t be too sure, considering survivors couldn’t be trusted either nowadays.

“You have a camp close by?” one asks, a man who looks a little younger than Kid and Killer. He has black hair and eyes, freckles on his cheeks and the girl with blue hair is holding his hand, her brown eyes looking up at him and then going back to Killer’s.

Killer doesn’t say anything for a short moment before he nods his head, which has Kid on edge now. He eyes the group before them once again, and he can see that they aren’t relieved now. He can see that they are tense now, not sure if they are being welcomed or not. Kid knows that he and Killer would have to talk with their group before they allowed these people to approach their camp, and they weren’t about to let these guys in without knowing who they were. But, from the looks of it, they didn’t seem threatening.

“We’ll have to talk to our group before we can allow you guys to come with us,” Kid finally says and all of their eyes go to him, and Killer nods his head.

The man with one arm nods his head understandingly, “That’s reasonable.”

Kid opens his mouth, about to speak, when he hears gunfire. His eyes widen and he looks down at Killer, who’s looking at him with the same expression.

The gunfire is coming from camp.

Killer splits into a run, heading towards camp and Kid looks back to the ones before him and makes a sudden decision, one that he’s not sure he’ll regret or not, “Come on!” And with that, Kid runs after his friend, not looking back to see if the others are following behind him.

When he catches sight of Killer, he stops next to him, his heart about flying out of his chest. He’s faintly aware of the other group stopping behind them, but says nothing as he takes in what’s happening.

Seeing the camp surrounded by zombies was something that Kid hadn’t wanted to see, ever. From where they stood, he could see that the group was standing on the barriers surrounding camp, shooting at the walking corpses. He watches as one by one falls only to be replaced by more. And Kid feels his heart pounding, not sure as to what will happen. He and Killer don’t have gun with them, so they can’t shot from where they are standing to help out; and he feels as though he’s letting the group down by not helping them protect the camp.

But when he hears a gun being loaded behind him, he turns, seeing that they others were aiming at the horde surrounding their camp. And when they begin shooting, he knows that he made the right decision. They, despite not knowing them, were helping out. They were using ammo that could be spared for themselves if they just left, they were using it to save them. They could have just killed Kid and Killer and let the others get killed by the horde, but they had decided to help.

That was when Kid realized he had made the right decision.

Most would have just let it happen. Most would have just let the horde kill them all and then raid their camp afterwards.

He watches, unable to move as the _strangers_ move closer to the camp, shooting the horde and the man that didn’t have a gun sliced through the ones who hadn’t gotten hit with bullets. They were moving closer and closer, helping thin out the horde; making sure none escaped. Every zombie in the back of the horde was down in record time, and Kid could only gap at this.

The last group they had been with, before Kid and Killer joined Luffy’s group… they wouldn’t have done that. They would have waited for the horde to overrun the camp. Kid had been so sure that all groups were like that. But, it was surprisingly good to see that they weren’t.

In no time, there were only a few more and the ones who were standing above killed them off. Kid watched, as he and Killer make their way past the many corpses lying on the ground, now forever unmoving; watched as the group looked over the ones who had just saved them. Their faces a variety of expressions, going from awe to shock and suspicious, until they caught sight of Kid and Killer behind them, but no one spoke.

Not a single word was spoken for a short while until Luffy yelled out, “Ace!!!” and jumped down, running towards the man who had asked them about their camp. And Kid realized that it was Luffy’s older brother, the one he spoke of when they first met.

It was a big surprise that they had gotten the two brothers reunited once again without even knowing.

“Well, this is definitely unexpected,” Killer spoke and Kid nodded his head, still unable to speak as he watched the rest of their group climb down from where they were perched, approaching the group that saved their asses.

The red-head meets Law’s eyes then and he sees how Law is looking at him, with wide eyes, an expression of worry and relieve; and Kid feels his heart dropping as he moves over to him, wrapping his arms around the surgeon, knowing fully well he just gave up. And he feels Law’s arms go around him as well, and he’s quiet as he feels Law’s body shaking. He knows the surgeon is crying, and holds him tighter.

It’s quiet for another moment before someone clears their throat, and they all look over at the girl with pink hair, seeing that she’s grinning. “Well, you’re welcome for saving your asses.”

* * *

 

 _“With your feet on the air and your head on the ground_  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah”  
 **Where Is My Mind? – The Pixies**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter, and I hope to update sooner this time, a lot sooner, I might add. Not a year later.
> 
> Anyways, check out my tumblr to see extra things for Seal Our Fate; shorts, info about characters, etc, etc. You can find me at: http://castiel--rogers.tumblr.com/
> 
> ALSO HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY SIS! <3


End file.
